The True Potions Master
by TheKingsCrest
Summary: It began with a single potions tutoring lesson. That one lesson grew into Sunday afternoon tea which blossomed into shared laughter, coy looks, and eventually into a love stronger than anything either of them thought possible. The first chapter is a lemon because that is where I started. Probably more lemony chapters in the future. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly autumn evening and the Gryffindor common room was as cozy as ever. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near fire, each with a half empty cup of pumpkin juice next to them. The fire crackled and sent ashes gently floating up the floo. Ginny sat across the room with Dean. They were playing with the old gramophone that sent smooth saxophone tunes filling Gryffindor tower.

Hermione sat on a couch by herself. Well, with at least half a dozen books and a potions essay. She had been working for at least an hour with no more than three sentences neatly scrawled across the parchment. Her eyebrows were knit together and her lips pursed. She paused and braided her hair neatly and tightly behind her and then hunched over her essay once more.

Harry and Ron, who obviously had no interest in completing the 5000 word essay so mercilessly assigned by Professor Snape, took turns using their wands to make various pieces of Hermione's work space float away. They'd done all of the books, each one met by the occasional "Do you mind?" and her palm slapping the book back down on the couch. Now Harry made her quill dance across the room, over to the window, and tickle Ginny under the chin. Ron lifted Hermione's parchment out from under her hand and floated it dangerously close to the fire. Ginny laughed but Hermione's eyes burned brighter than the flames in the hearth.

"Don't you two even care about your studies? This paper is due in the morning and neither of you have even started! I've been working for hours and have barely made a dent! I need at least two more books because I'm missing half the information I need to even get a good start on my essay. And don't think you can just copy mine when I'm done. I'm going to the library." She declared.

Hermione then snatched her paper from the air, closed it in the book on the top of the stack, and stormed out.

Hermione walked quickly down the hallway and down several flights of stairs, pausing only when the necessary set of stairs moved away. She'd then wait, not so patiently, and tap her foot on the granite floor until the stairs returned.

_It's a miracle I've never been late to class._ She thought.

When she reached the first floor, she stopped. Her eyes looked toward the library doors, only about a hundred yards away. She inhaled and closed her eyes. On her exhale, Hermione glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

When she saw no one but Mrs. Norris padding through the corridor, Hermione dashed to the door that led to the dungeons.

Severus Snape sat at his desk thumbing through paperwork. Last week Dumbledore had asked him to do some research on a one, Mr. Regulus Black. The results of his search were strewn about his usually neat desk. He just could not seem to piece together what Albus wanted. Severus knew more than anyone the imminent danger if this mystery was not solved…

_Knock knock_.

His eyes snapped up and stared curiously at the door.

"Enter." He said slowly with one eyebrow raised.

Snape watched as the door opened slowly and a timid looking Hermione stepped in.

The left corner of his mouth barely turned up in a smirk. He couldn't help noticing the slight tremble in her hand as she closed the door behind her.

"Miss Granger, it's highly rude to interrupt me in the middle of the night while I'm trying to work. Now, what is so important that you couldn't possibly wait for daylight to come bothering me?" He drawled slowly.

"Professor," She started, eyes wide. "The essay you set today. I c-couldn't help but notice that it was a little more difficult than the typical essay, and not that I'm questioning you, but 5000 words in one night over material we have yet to cover? I just think that…"

She stopped, for his eyes stared at her- seeming to see straight to her soul. Hermione was, just for a moment, frightened.

Snape smirked. "Miss Granger, you should know better than anyone that I like to… challenge my students." He narrowed his gaze and spoke the last part with a particular articulation that Hermione recognized all too well.

Her eyes sparkled. He was playing her game, just as she had hoped.

"I love a challenge. But I don't even think I- the brightest witch of my age- can score well on this essay." She said with a dramatic pout.

Hermione began crossing the room slowly to Snape's desk where she leaned down and propped her elbows on the stack of books.

"Do you think there's _anything_ I can do to pass?" Hermione asked with wide eyes and a falsely innocent tone.

Snape fought the huge grin that threatened to take his face captive. He also tried to avoid looking at the cleavage now visible just above the deep neckline of Hermione's purple cable knit sweater.

"I do offer extra credit to my more advanced students. You have proved yourself brilliantly talented on more than one occasion so I do believe I can assist you." He said, fighting to maintain eye contact and not drift down to her breasts.

"Oh Professor Snape!" Hermione squealed, sounding like a little girl-like her classmates- just for a moment. She then lowered her timbre to a seductive and positively irresistible tone. "I knew there was a reason you are my favorite."

"Hermione…" Snape started to stand.

"Sit!" She commanded. He chuckled and lowered himself back into his lush office chair.

With a dangerous look in her eyes, she swept the contents of his desk onto the floor and leapt across the desk and onto his lap, straddling him. She took his lips captive- finally.

Her lips were deliciously full. Severus had never quite enjoyed the kiss of a woman quite like he did with his little gem, Hermione. She tasted of vanilla and… was that pumpkin?

Their kiss deepened. She explored his mouth-licking, tasting, and massaging every inch of his mouth with her tongue. All the while, Severus ran his hands up and down her back, squeezing her waist.

Snape broke the kiss. "My witch, you are making it difficult to not just take you right here and now." He said with a smile.

Hermione's eyes were just inches from his own and her hands rested on his cheeks. She laughed. "Oh Severus." She held his gaze as she brushed some silky black hair from his eyes and behind his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head back onto the chair. He was unused to affection. He loved the feel of her brushing his hair back almost as much as the feel of her lips on his. Almost.

Suddenly, his hand unwillingly flew from Hermione's waist and locked themselves together behind the back of the chair as if bound by invisible shackles. Snape's eyes flew open, in shock and panic. Hermione had a devious look in her eyes.

"Sit tight, _Professor_." She said in mock formality as she slid off of his lap and knelt on the floor in front of him. She reached up and began unbuttoning his trousers. His breaths deepened and his heart quickened.

"You sexy little minx." He breathed.

Hermione wiggled his pants down until they were around his ankles, and there was only the thin fabric of his drawers separating them. She used both hands to remove his boxers and free his pulsing cock. She smiled down at him. It was 8 inches long and magically thick.

She leaned in closer and breathed her warm air on him. He shuddered as her tongue took its first stroke. She massaged, licked, and sucked until it was damn near unbearable.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

She simply kept going, now using her hand to pump the wizard's length, drawing his climax closer and closer.

He grunted and gasped; it would come any second now.

Just when he thought it was going to happen, she stopped. Severus looked at her in panic.

"My dear?" he said pathetically. "Keep going, I'm so close." He pleaded.

"Oh Sev," she laughed. "It's not going to be that easy."

Hermione silently released the bonds that held the hands behind his back and he reached for her. "To the bedroom then, darling?" He said gently, hoping she wouldn't hear the desperation in his voice.

"I thought you'd never ask." She breathed.

He grabbed her hand and in less than a second, they were in his bedroom, his pants long gone. Their bodies slammed together with passion and lust. She pulled his robe off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. His lips explored every inch of her exposed skin, which wasn't nearly enough. He lifted the sweater off of her torso and threw her onto the bed. Kissing her hard while he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off and onto the floor. The potions professor stopped and sat up.

"Severus?" the young witch questioned with just a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Oh Hermione." He said with a smile. "You're beautiful." His hand traced her curves and he studied every inch of her. Her hair had already become wild and unruly. While it had previously been contained in a tight braid, curly tendrils had come loose and framed her feminine face. Her eyes were big and brown and full of innocence and a world unseen. Her slightly parted lips were plump and red from his kisses. Her breasts were full and smooth, and through the thin black lace of her brazier, he could see her pink nipples, round and erect. Her waist was thin but her stomach was toned. Her hips- Merlin, he loved her hips- were voluptuous and womanly. Her panties were the same black lace as her bra; he found the fact that she matched her underwear unbelievably sexy. Her legs were long and tan. Her whole body was smooth and perfect.

"Severus, you're making me blush." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry, darling." He growled, the trance of her beauty broken. He whipped out his wand and flicked it twice which sent her undergarments and the rest of his clothes flying. The sight of her free breasts was enough to make him lose his mind. He started at her feet and kissed his way to her mouth, stopping for a moment to nibble at her upper thighs, making his witch moan, and then carried on until he was kissing her beautiful lips.

His hand massaged her left breast and she moaned again, this time into his mouth. He then moved his hand down to her mound where she had been rubbing her thighs together in longing. He rubbed gently up and down her opening, moistening the whole thing. He began massaging her clit the way he knew she liked.

"Ahh… Severus, that's the way." Hermione said as she threaded her hand through his hair.

Pleasure warmed her body, and she tingled everywhere Severus touched her. When she least expected it, he plunged two fingers inside of her. She gasped both in surprise and in desire. He dug in and in and in and she squirmed, knowing that she would orgasm soon. Her body was on fire and just when she thought she was going to come, it stopped.

"No Sev, that was good. Keep going." Her pelvis thrusted toward the air, her body longing to feel the sweet relief of orgasm.

Severus scoffed. "Payback for my tricky witch."

"I need it!" She yelled. "I need you."

"Soon, Hermione, soon."

The potions master then took one of her breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand. He licked and sucked and nibbled one perfect nipple and massaged the other. The sensation of his teeth on her sensitive skin maid her moan. She wanted him inside her now. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her thigh- it was maddening. "Severus…" she groaned.

Her pleas were ignored as he began making a trail of kisses down to her quivering apex. He rubbed circles on her thighs with his thumb as he parted them and kissed her already wet pussy. Hermione couldn't help by wiggle and thrust up toward his mouth. He dove inside her with his tongue which sent electricity coursing through Hermione's veins. She was going to go mad. "Sev! Please, don't make me beg!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, beautiful." He said, looking up at her.

He crawled back to her mouth and planted a single firm kiss as he hovered over her, perfectly aligned for entrance. Usually, he began gently, especially the first time. This time, however, Severus decided she didn't need gentle. She needed him hard and rough.

Severus slammed into the unsuspecting witch. "Oh!" she yelled. He pulled out slightly and pounded her again and again and again, picking up the pace as he did so. Hermione had never felt pleasure like this with Severus. She gasped and moaned and grunted with each of the Wizard's powerful thrusts. Hermione's vision began to black out as sweet orgasmic relief quickly approached. She couldn't imagine Severus going any faster, but with grunts and noises she had never heard him make before, he pumped harder and faster. Faster. Faster. Merlin it was coming. Oh bloody hell. Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh oh oh.

Severus exploded inside of her and she too leaked her juices all around his cock. Her opening pulsed around him as he slowly pulled out, reluctant to separate their glistening bodies.

Hermione lay shaking on the bed, her eyes closed. Severus rolled over next to her and propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his darling, beautiful, smart, sexy witch.

He reached a hand over and brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"What are you thinking about, my darling?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Severus." Hermione took a long breath. "I think that… Well I just think that I might love…"

An urgent pounding on the door of Severus's office below interrupted her. Was Hermione really about to tell Severus that she loved him? She cursed herself. The pounding came again. The witch and wizard stared at each other with dread. "Hermione I don't want to kick you out, you know that…"

"Oh hush. I know. Just get these clothes on." She said, a quiver in her voice.

With a flick of his wand, they were both fully dressed. They ran through the small corridor that connected Snape's living quarters to his office. He sat down in his chair and Hermione stood opposite him, a good three feet from the desk.

"Enter." Severus droned in the same voice he used when Hermione had knocked not even an hour ago.

The door flew open and Dumbledore strode in. "Severus, I…" He stopped short when he saw Hermione standing there looking at her shoes. _How long had that scuff been there? _She thought.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor Snape. I didn't know you were entertaining students at this late hour." Dumbledore stated.

If Hermione had not been so terrified of being found out by the headmaster, she would have broken out into hearty laughter. She _had_ been entertained, all right. And the sound of her angelic laugh, would have caused Severus to smile. Then they both would have laughed together until it hurt their bellies, and Severus would have taken her gently in his arms and kissed her ever so softly…

"Miss Granger came in search of help with an essay I set earlier this morning." Snape rose from his chair and crossed to his tallest book shelf where he fingered each title, searching for the right one. When he found it, he pulled from among the others, and Hermione could have sworn that she saw him swish his wand…. But no, she just imagined it.

He walked over to the young witch and held out the book to her, looking down into her eyes. "Now, take this and go. I believe you'll find everything you need in here." His facial expression was serious and grim as it always was, but she had grown to know him and could see that his eyes were full of affection and kindness.

"Thank you, Professor." She said looking down. The average onlooker would have assumed that she looked away from intimidation and fear, but Severus's gaze made her blush in self-consciousness, and they could not afford to have their relationship discovered. Her blush worked for the act of timid student.

Hermione turned and quickly walked out. "Professor." She nodded at Dumbledore as she walked out the door.

"You know, each year she continues to remind me of Miss Evans, don't you agree? I've never seen two students at Hogwarts quite so dedicated to succeeding academically." Dumbledore mused as he watched her leave.

"Yes." Is all Snape could say. Sure, Hermione reminded him of Lilly, but he could never tell her that.

"Now, down to business, Severus. I couldn't sleep without knowing if you have come across any information on Regulus Black." Dumbledore said, looking over Snape's shoulders at the contents of the desk which had been thrown onto the floor earlier that evening by a devilishly charming witch. Severus cursed himself for not remembering to tidy up _that_ little piece of evidence.

"Headmaster, you know I've never been one to doubt your methods, but I would like to know exactly _why_ I'm researching another member of that disgusting family when there are more pressing matters. For instance, you haven't located the locket and your hand…" Severus trailed off, looking at Albus's gloved hand, knowing the rotten blackness that rested beneath blue silk.

Dumbledore made a fist, suddenly self-conscious of that physical flaw.

"Sybill."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

"Sybill came to me in a trance three days ago. She was overcome with a vision." Dumbledore said. Snape could see a glaze come over his eyes. This happened when Dumbledore was scared, though only Severus Snape knew it. "She said 'R.A.B. Regulus A. Black. He has your answers. All you search for lies with R.A.B.'"

"What does that mean?" Severus asked nervously.

"I don't know." Dumbledore replied, unsure of something for the first time in his life.

Hermione was thankful that Severus had given her a book. That way she didn't even need to stop at the library before making her way back up to Gryffindor tower. Returning without a book would be suspicious.

"Password?" The fat lady asked when Hermione approached the familiar painting.

"Poltergeist."

She smiled and swung open. Hermione took a deep breath before climbing in the portrait hole.

"Finally!" Harry yelled. "I thought Mrs. Norris had eaten you!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. No, I just had to browse a little more carefully than I did the first time in order to find the book I needed." She stated.

"_The True Master of Potions_? How in the holy Hogsmead is that going to help you write the essay?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked down at the book cover, surprised by the gold scrawl that did indeed spell out _The True Master of Potions._

"The essay is over the environmental conditions that could alter the uses and performance of wolfsbane. Or have you forgotten?" Harry laughed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Hermione yelped. "It's in here, okay?" She defended herself as she plopped back on the couch, opened the book, and stifled a gasp. It Severus's all too familiar neat script, he had written:

I love you too

-S

It then became a struggle for Hermione to not dash out of the common room, to the dungeons and into her Severus's arms. Yes, _her_ Severus. He loves her, and Hermione wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to shout if from the astronomy tower. Alas, the corner of her mouth barely twitched as she gently closed the book and began effortlessly writing the essay that she had the words for all along.

Ron watched her as she wrote. She seemed to be practically scribbling and yet her handwriting was perfect script: loopy and slanted to the right slightly. He studied her closely. Her eyebrows were once again knit together in concentration. He noticed her hair was quite a bit more disheveled than it was before she left. That happens when she goes to the library, Ron knew. She gets so into her studies. It was adorable, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everybody's reviews were so nice, I decided to keep going. So this chapter is noticeably shorter than the first and has a lot less content but the next one is quite long, I promise. Follow the story and keep an eye out for flashbacks and background information on Hermione and Severus's relationship.**** ALSO NOTICE****: This is year 6 and Slughorn is NOT the Potions professor and Snape is NOT the DADA professor. Don't question it. :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or much of the underlying plot developments. Props to J.K.R. **

As much as the students at Hogwarts School hate to admit, their professors like to have fun sometimes as well. That, and they probably hate grading essays almost as much as students hate writing them. Last year, Professor Sprout had her students write the essay portion of their final examination on a ceramic pot containing that particular student's favorite plant. Essays set by Professor Flitwick had to be charmed into a paper airplane that turned itself in to a pile at the front of the class. Not Severus Snape though, no. He was different. He was dry. He liked simplicity and consistency. The parchment must be rolled into a scroll and tied.

Hermione smiled as she tied lacy red ribbon into a clean bow around her potions essay. In a little less than an hour, she was going to be in _his_ classroom for a whole period. She would take notes, sure, but she would not truly be listening to his lecture but to his voice. His husky tone and the way he spoke slowly and so very articulated had a way of sending pleasurable shivers through her whole body.

"Ready 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head of her daydreams and gingerly placed her essay in her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she stood from the couch. "Ready!" she chirped.

The trio climbed down from the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast before their one glorious hour of potions class.

The dungeon was more alive than ever as students began clamoring around Hermione who sat in her desk trying to come up with a reason to speak with the handsome man at the front.

"You moving in? Should I bring your pillow? Let's go!" Harry joked, poking her in the arm.

She stood to leave "Oh. I…"

"Miss Granger. A word?" Snape asked before sitting in his chair.

"Sorry guys. You go on without me." She said.

"We'll wait outside. Just in case he tries to poison you or something." Ron whispered.

Harry and Ron chuckled and walked out. Hermione slowly walked to the front of the room as the last few students spilled out into the dungeon corridor.

"You, erm, wanted to see me, Professor?"

Snape was arranging his lecture notes into a neater stack, not looking Hermione in the eyes. "Yes." He said slowly. "I was just making sure you found everything you needed in that book."

Hermione grinned. "Oh yes. I quite enjoyed the book as more than an academic read."

"It _is_ one of my favorites." He then took the first scroll from the basket and began untying the twine

"Is it?" She asked. Hermione then reached into her bag. "I actually brought one of _my_ favorites. The title struck me as something that might interest you as well since we seem to have similar taste."

"Mmm. Leave it on the edge of my desk, and you may go." Severus dipped his best quill in the well filled with special red grading ink and began scanning the first essay. Dreadful.

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said only slightly hurt. _He didn't look at me one time._ _Did I do something wrong? _She thought as she made her way to the door.

"Hermione!" Severus whispered.

She whipped around just in time to see him wink before he put his head back down and continued to read.

She bounded out the door with a smile that lit the dim halls of the dungeon, barely resisting the urge to skip. Severus was so good at pretending to be just her teacher that sometimes he fooled even her.

"Hermione, wait up!" Harry called after her, nearly scaring the curls right out of her hair.

She jumped and pressed a hand to her heart. "Merlin, Harry! Don't scare me like that! I forgot you waited."

"Yeah. So what was that about?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he was just asking me about a book."

"A… book?"

They rounded a corner and began the assent into the more cheerful parts of the castle.

"Yes. Last night he bumped into me in the library. I guess I looked a little helpless so he pointed me in the right direction." She said.

"So you're saying that Snape… helped you?" Harry said.

"Harry, he is a professor. That's his job! Don't act so surprised."

"Still. It's not like him to willingly help students. I don't trust him, Hermione. Don't let this act fool you. He's trouble, I know it." Harry stated, Ron grunting in agreement. They had reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hopefully I don't get splinched this time." Ron said woefully, and the three of them walked into their apparition lesson.

Severus kept his head down as if he were actually scoring the essay under his clammy hands. He stared unseeingly at the parchment until he heard the old wooden door creek shut.

Electric excitement coursed through his veins as he lurched for the book Hermione had left for him. He ran his thin fingers over the worn leather binding and admired the beauty of the book. _Shakespeare's Sonnets _it read.

_A muggle book_. Snape thought. _Interesting._

He opened the cover expecting to see a note from Hermione. He was wrong. "Huh." he huffed aloud. Maybe she had genuinely wanted him to read the book. He could do that later. He placed the book back on the edge of the desk and bent over the first parchment.

Twelve miserable essays later, Severus needed a break. Honestly, when would these know-nothings learn how to compose academic writings? He reached for the Shakespeare book, propped both feet on his desk and reclined slightly.

He thumbed through, flipped the pages slowly and waited for something to jump out at him. Then he saw a page had been slightly folded at the corner. Sonnet 116.

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

Severus smiled as he finished. It was truly beautiful writing, and he knew his Hermione had meant for him to read it. He was about to close the book and continue grading when something caught his eye. A single, tiny drop of ink on the edge of the page. Curiosity bested the man, and he touched his wand to the spot. More ink spots appeared and then those spots connected and began forming words around the poem.

Meet me by the lake at 11 p.m.

Love, H

He couldn't help chuckling to himself. How could he not know Hermione was up to something? One thing he did know is that he would be down at the lake tonight with his love, with his Hermione. As long as he finished scoring these essays, anyway…

**R&R**

**Kisses!**

**-Viv**


End file.
